DANGEROUS ADDICTION
by TwinsConnection
Summary: Cette fic est la suite du 3x17 Countdown. Un regard, un geste, un contact et les voilà complètement dépendants l'un de l'autre. Une dangerous addiction; un jeu empoisonnant entre passion, désir, douleur et réconfort.


**_Bienvenue dans cette version castlelienne. Sawah-Im et Killmypatience usent de leur twinsconnexion_****_ pour produire une fanfic castlelienne. Nous partageons nos idées, nous nous mettons d'accord sur les modifications, mais vous retrouverez ici nos deux styles d'écriture mélangés._**

**_Dangerous addiction se déroule juste après le 3x17._**

**_Nous espérons toutes les deux pouvoir vous faire rire, pleurer, angoisser (et fantasmer... hum hum). Cette fanfic est pour l'instant postée en T; pourrait se changer en M suivant la progression._**

**_Bien sûr et dommage pour nous, we don't own Castle._**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_**

**_ps: n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur notre compte et nos comptes respectifs._**

**_

* * *

_**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Katherine Beckett sortit les clefs de son sac à main. Fébrilement, elle sélectionna la petite clef dorée sur son trousseau.

Pourquoi était-elle si mal à l'aise ?

Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle tentait d'insérer la clef dans la serrure. Ses paumes étaient moites, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait froid; elle avait chaud; elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier, de courir à toute allure sans s'arrêter.

Soudain, Josh posa une main douce sur ses doigts tremblants. Il fit jouer la clef dans la serrure et s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

Beckett ouvrit son placard et pendit son manteau rouge cerise. Son œil fatigué glissa jusqu'aux rayonnages inférieurs.

« Mes baskets ! J'ai envie de courir. J'ai besoin de courir. Respirer ! J'étouffe ! pensa Kate soudainement prise de panique. »

Sans perdre un instant, elle se rua vers sa chambre à coucher. Elle retira la totalité de ses vêtements de travail, enfila un jogging et un sweat-shirt avant de relever ses boucles légères en une queue de cheval.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Josh accoudé contre la porte.

- Je… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je vais courir. répondit-elle en passant sous son bras.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il la suivit jusqu'au salon. Kate Beckett s'arrêta soudainement, pivota et le fixa l'air gênée, jouant timidement avec la manche de son sweat-shirt.

- Excuse-moi… Juste… Mets-toi à l'aise, je reviens dans un quart d'heure, balbutia-t-elle en guise d'explication.

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de son compagnon puis se sauva vers l'entrée pour enfiler ses baskets.

« On pourrait peut-être en parler… dit-il précipitamment se sentant impuissant.

La porte claqua emportant dans son brusque mouvement, la voix désespérée du jeune médecin.

Un mal-être envahit Beckett alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers de l'immeuble. Elle avait l'impression d'imploser; sûrement la fatigue et l'accumulation des émotions fortes, pensa-t-elle.

Franchissant la porte d'entrée, elle sentit un vent frais lui fouetter le visage. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air puis s'élança dans la rue déjà assombrie par la nuit tombante. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait et se laissait guider par son corps.

Courir, juste courir, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son souffle chaud formait de légers nuages de fumée fendant l'air froid de la ville. L'image de Castle partant vers l'ascenseur s'imposa dans ses pensées. Elle accéléra la cadence, voulant faire disparaître le poids qui s'alourdissait dans sa poitrine. C'était comme si ses jambes étaient activées par une force intérieure. Elle survolait les rues de New York; un sentiment de liberté s'emparait d'elle. Tous ses muscles s'activaient pour aller toujours plus vite.

Pourquoi avait-elle eu si mal en voyant Castle s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur ? Et pourquoi avait-elle eu l'impression qu'un voile de tristesse s'était abattu sur Castle à l'instant où il s'était soudainement hâté vers les ascenseurs, sans donner plus d'explications ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à Castle ?

Elle accéléra sa course une fois de plus essayant d'oublier l'écrivain qui occupait ses pensées; en vain. Elle connaissait la réponse à toutes ses questions mais s'acharnait à l'ensevelir. Elle la connaissait parce qu'elle avait failli prononcer ces mots; ces trois petits mots juste avant de s'évanouir quelques heures auparavant dans les bras de Castle.

La vérité tomba comme un couperet, l'obligeant à s'arrêter net en plein milieu de la rue.

Elle s'était blottie dans les bras de l'écrivain; elle aurait pu y mourir sans même avoir eu le temps de tout lui dire. Elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir puis repartit en direction de son appartement. Complètement vidée physiquement, elle n'arrivait pas cependant à chasser ce poids s'alourdissant dans sa poitrine.

Castle envahissait ses pensées, elle ressentait le besoin de le sentir près d'elle, de le serrer parce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

Richard Castle était devenu comme une drogue : interdite mais à portée de main.

Richard Castle représentait cette dangereuse addiction qui la tentait plus que tout au monde.

Abattue par ces révélations et la succession d'évènements, elle franchit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Epuisée physiquement et psychologiquement, elle appela l'ascenseur. Il s'éleva pour la mener à son étage. Arrivée à la porte de son appartement, elle posa une main tremblante sur la poignée. La succession de sentiments contradictoires l'envahissant la désarçonna. Elle se sentit défaillir. Posant son front contre la porte, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

Kate Beckett se laissa finalement glisser au sol avant de passer ses mains sur son visage fatigué. Elle devait se calmer avant de se trouver de nouveau face à Josh.

Mais y arriverait-elle ?

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, Richard Castle sortait les clefs de sa poche. Fébrilement, il sélectionna la petite clef argentée sur son trousseau.

Il tendit une main tremblante vers la serrure, mais la clef ripa à plusieurs reprises sur le métal doré. Le trousseau glissa de sa main moite et tomba au sol.

Il avait froid et chaud tout à la fois. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, de courir à toute allure, de hurler sa douleur. Une nouvelle vague de désespoir s'écrasa en lui, déchaînée par l'immense douleur qui torturait son cœur. Est-il humainement possible d'avoir si mal ? De souffrir autant d'amour ?

Alors il craqua ! Secoué de sanglots, Castle posa son front contre la porte d'entrée avant de s'effondrer au sol. Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues fatiguées. Elles glissèrent jusqu'au parquet vernis, éclaboussant de leur douleur le bois chaud.

Il passa une main sur son visage, honteux. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre, de la voir disparaître à jamais. Il avait senti Beckett s'évanouir dans ses bras, son souffle se faire plus court et la vie s'échapper dans des nuages de fumée froide. Il s'était senti si impuissant, si futile, si insignifiant. Lui : le célèbre écrivain Richard Castle, incapable de sauver la femme qu'il aimait.

Inconsciemment, il posa les yeux sur son portable. L'écran s'alluma et l'image qu'il lui offrit, lui serra la gorge. La photo avait été prise lors de cette première soirée au _Old Haunt_, juste après son acquisition. Toute l'équipe avait bu cette inestimable bouteille de scotch en l'honneur d'un nouveau succès. Castle avait régalé l'assistance d'une de ses multiples histoires avant de se lancer dans son activité préférée : une conversation pleine de sous-entendus avec Beckett.

La photographie avait été prise à cet instant précis. Esposito avait très certainement choisi ce moment, symbole de leur relation, pour appuyer sur le déclencheur. Castle soufflait quelque chose à sa détective préférée. Quand le flash s'était déclenché, il avait immortalisé à jamais le large sourire de Beckett et cette façon si particulière qu'elle avait de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle respirait la joie de vivre; auréolée d'une lumière transcendante, aspirant à la seule volonté de poursuivre sa conversation avec l'écrivain.

Esposito avait discrètement envoyé cette photo par message à Castle. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais la montrer à Beckett, sous peine de représailles sévères. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Rick Castle regardait tous les soirs cette photographie avant de s'endormir ; le visage rayonnant de celle qu'il aimait le transportait généralement dans des rêves idylliques. Son sourire l'habitait, le hantait ! Où qu'il aille, quoiqu'il fasse, son sourire le suivait partout ; toujours.

Ce sourire ! Il le liquéfiait totalement et le rendait si faible ! Une dernière larme emprunta le sillon salé déjà tracé sur sa joue et vint s'écraser en des dizaines de petites gouttelettes sur l'écran du téléphone.

Ravalant sa douleur, Castle se releva finalement, ramassa ses clefs et réussit à conduire sa tristesse dans son appartement. Dans le couloir, le désespoir s'estompa dans une vague de brume éphémère.

* * *

**_Ok,ok c'est triste, mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que Castle explosait de joie à la fin du 3x17 et Beckett, même si elle était dans les bras de Josh, était guère mieux._**

**_Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_**

**_Reviews? ;)  
_**


End file.
